


promise i'll keep you safe

by whaleonthemoon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I'm a mess haha, M/M, Past Junhui/MingMing, Past hurt, Side Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8 - Freeform, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whaleonthemoon/pseuds/whaleonthemoon
Summary: Wonwoo had nearly given up all hope in finding his soulmate, hadn't it been for his best friend, Mingyu... and his soulmate.It takes a coincidence and maybe a cruel twist of fate for Wonwoo to finally meet his soulmate, but a protective best friend and a past relationship may just get in the way of all of it.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78
Collections: You Made My Summer Fest





	promise i'll keep you safe

**Author's Note:**

> For Prompt Y234;
> 
> I'm sorry, I know this isn't it, but it just.... went this way.
> 
> Forgive my grammar, my tenses are a wild mess.

Wonwoo had always believed in soulmates. His parents had drilled the idea into his head from when he was a toddler up until today even. Sometimes they would tease him about not finding one yet at the age of 25, sometimes they would pat him on the head and tell him to be patient and wait for the universe to do its work, and sometimes, they would warn him of potentially falling for someone that is not his soulmate. They say the universe is cruel like that. 

He had known soulmate attractions to be a significant event, something like a 16th birthday special, or a once in a lifetime experience where your heart feels so full you can’t breathe. His mother, a self-proclaimed romantic, described it as fireworks and sparklers appearing in the eyes of your soulmate when you first lock eyes. The forward feeling of attraction being so strong, you can hear an instant click as if that final puzzle piece had settled into the hole in your heart. Wonwoo wanted that, he wanted to feel that, badly. 

Singles are ones that feel as though they have a hole in their hearts. His father would tell him stories of people who had yet to find their soulmates, often feeling empty, unmotivated, and often uncontactable because they had given up all hope.

There was also the attraction that was not meant for soulmates that his parents warned him about. The people who get into a relationship that was not meant for them, but they would end up getting out of the relationship too, leaving them broken.

Wonwoo never wanted to feel that way, that, he knew. He had always imagined himself finding his soulmate and spending his entire life getting to know them. 

But that was long ago, it had been a while now since he had been enthusiastic about finding a soulmate. It was taking a long time and he was growing a little impatient despite knowing that he had to wait for the universe to grant him his soulmate. It was especially exhausting to hear about soulmates when the people around him were slowly finding theirs, and it sucked.

Especially now, with his childhood best friend, Mingyu telling him that he has found his soulmate. Wonwoo is happy for him, truly, Mingyu is his best friend, of course he would be happy for him. But he tries his best to tamper his feelings of envy and put on a smile for Mingyu. 

Mingyu had a skip in his step when he walked to Wonwoo’s desk this morning. The giddy smile on his face already a telltale sign that Wonwoo was in for some good news today, though not for him obviously.

“His name’s Minghao. Xu Minghao.” Mingyu sighs dreamily. He picks up a pen from Wonwoo’s desk and mindlessly doodles hearts on one of Wonwoo’s post-it notes that he usually saves for more urgent reminders. Wonwoo switches out the note pad with a blank piece of paper and pulls a chair from the next desk over, patting the seat for the lovestruck Mingyu to sit. 

“Well, what happened then? Was it at the grocery store? You wanted to meet your soulmate there right?” Wonwoo teases, recalling the scenarios Mingyu would tell him regarding where he wants to meet his soulmate. 

Suddenly perking up, Mingyu stares wide-eyed at Wonwoo, his mouth in a wide grin with his canines showing. “I actually did! We met in one of the stores near our office actually.” 

Wonwoo’s eyes widened. “You’re kidding, right? Exactly how you wanted?” He couldn’t keep his incredulous tone to himself. Mingyu is having the time of his life with the soulmate attraction. 

As Mingyu retells his soulmate encounter, Wonwoo drowns out his voice to wonder what he had done wrong or what he needs to do to meet his own. 

“...... lunch?” Wonwoo hears the tail end of Mingyu’s question, subconsciously feeling guilty for not being a better friend. Mingyu’s questioning face has him sheepishly sitting upright, “Yeah, sure, where at?” He assumes Mingyu had asked him if he was going to grab lunch with him.

Mingyu rolls his eyes and fake punches Wonwoo on his shoulder. “I knew it, you weren’t listening.”

Wonwoo groans and scratches the back of his head, “Okay, I’m sorry, I did remember his name okay.” The understanding smile Mingyu gives him makes him grateful to have Mingyu. 

Playfully kicking his chair, Mingyu gets up from his seat and stretches out his limbs. “I asked if you wanted to get delivery from Minghao’s restaurant. It’s right around the corner.” 

He knows he is a bad friend, and he would be a better one and go along with the lunch idea if he didn’t have to go out to meet a client in about an hour before lunch. “Can’t. I have to meet Mr Lee. Maybe next time, Gyu, I promise.”

“You better keep that promise. You’re the most important person Minghao has to meet. And that’s on you.” Mingyu winks and walks off to his desk across the room, chatting with Seungkwan along the way.

The rest of the day is a chore to Wonwoo, even though working as a junior associate at Zeus LLP was his choice, it doesn’t mean that the workload was a fun affair. Particularly on Mondays, the stacks of cases is a chore he reluctantly had to go through. The research, the calls, and investigations done to draw conclusions for each client file are exhausting. 

Throughout the day, Wonwoo’s head wasn’t focused enough to understand the words in the files in front of him. His mind filled with thoughts on soulmates. Soulmate soulmate soulmate. It wasn’t like him to be envious of his friends, maybe it had a different effect because Mingyu was his best friend and he wanted to share the same experience too. 

His mind relives all the stories his parents told him. And his mind switches to curiosity, wondering who his soulmate would be.

⥊

  
“We’re meeting Minghao and that is today!” Mingyu screams excitedly as he drags a still sleepy Wonwoo out of bed. 

Wonwoo had planned his weekends to be filled with peace and quiet after the hectic week they had. The meeting with Mr Lee had gone well on Monday, earning Wonwoo a nice pat on the back by their supervisor, but also earning him plenty more work to complete that week.

Mingyu would understand this, but Wonwoo knew he was too excited for Wonwoo and Minghao to meet. “Come on, please? You didn’t get to try the food there at that time.” Mingyu pouts and pulls on Wonwoo’s arm again. 

Who was he to refuse? “Fine, you’re paying.” He laughs and pushes Mingyu out from his room.

By noon, they were out the door and driving to Minghao’s restaurant. 

⥊

He would have thought Minghao’s restaurant to be the typical bustling restaurant in the middle of town since that was where their office was located. What he didn’t expect was for the restaurant to be a small hole in the wall beside an alley. 

Mingyu had mentioned that it was close to their office, but he would never have imagined it to be this close.

Standing in front of the shop, he watched as dozens of people rush by it. He would have missed it if Mingyu hadn’t brought him here. 

As they enter, customers glance up as the glass door swings open, distracted by the ring of the bell chime above the door. They return to their conversations as the door swings shut behind the 2 new customers.

The interior of the restaurant is warm and cheery, with bright lights and colourful walls. It was a small restaurant, but from what Wonwoo can see, all the tables were filled, save for the 2 or 3 that were hidden in the corners. 

Just as he starts walking to an empty table, Mingyu pulls on his arm and directs his attention to a man by the front counter. “He’s there!” Mingyu whispers, eyes focused to the front, face lit up with uncontained happiness. 

The man himself looked like he was a runway model, tall and lean, his jet black hair styled long at the back with a fringe parted in the middle at the front, casual clothes styled to the nines complete with a pouch slung across his chest and glasses perched on his nose..

He had never seen Mingyu this happy and in love. He deserves this, and Wonwoo wants to help. 

As much as Mingyu is confident, Wonwoo knows Mingyu gets shy about expressing himself around people. Wonwoo pats Mingyu’s back and gives him a light push to walk forward. Mingyu stumbles over his own feet and chuckles nervously.

Sensing a presence at the counter, Minghao looks up, “Hi, how may I-” 

Wonwoo can feel the sparks that ignite when Minghao meets eyes with Mingyu. A soft, “Hey” and sheepish giggle has Wonwoo raising an eyebrow at Mingyu. So this is the effect Minghao has on Mingyu. 

Chuckling, Mingyu drapes an arm around Wonwoo’s shoulders, a wide grin still on his face, “Minghao, meet my best friend, Wonwoo.”

Turning the corner of the counter, Minghao walks towards them with a little skip in his step. As far as Wonwoo can see, Minghao seems just as excited to meet Wonwoo too. With a crinkle of his eyes, Minghao extends a hand for Wonwoo to shake, “Nice to meet you, Wonwoo." 

Wonwoo could tell Minghao was the boss around the place. A single nod of his head had the nearest waitress scrambling for their trays and notepads to attend to them. “I’ve actually ordered for you guys! It’s your first time trying right, Wonwoo?” As they walk to their table at the far corner, Minghao turns to Wonwoo behind them and grins widely.

Wonwoo nods and that was enough for Minghao to turn back to the front and walk faster.

After seating them at a table near the window, the waitress from earlier places a menu for drinks on the table. "Mr. Xu had us prepare some food for both of you. What would you like to drink?"

As the waitress walks away with their orders, Wonwoo looks back toward the couple across him and tries to keep in his laughter. 

Mingyu was everything but shy. Wonwoo knew that. But seeing the way Mingyu acted in front of Minghao had Wonwoo second guessing his cupboard of Mingyu facts he has in his head. 

Minghao was smaller than Mingyu, not in the height sense, seeing as Minghao was about as tall as Wonwoo was. It was more of how Minghao was physically leaner, seemed much more gentle, and less clumsy. What a contrast.

Mingyu manages to tear his gaze away from Minghao’s face and make light conversation with both of them. When Minghao starts talking about his hobbies, Wonwoo perks up. "I like photography too! What camera do you use?" 

After that, they fell into easy conversation. Wonwoo could get used to this. It was usually only Mingyu he could talk to about photography. Other than being Mingyu's soulmate, he could see why Mingyu wanted him to meet Minghao. They had similarities, and he was glad.

  
“Xiǎo Bā!” A soft voice could be heard approaching them before a plate filled with what looked like chicken stir-fry was placed in front of them. 

When Wonwoo looked up at the person who brought them, he could tell he was handsome, even though he could only see his side profile as the waiter was facing Minghao. 

“Mingyu, Wonwoo. Meet Junhui. Since you let me meet Wonwoo, here’s my best friend. He works here.” Junhui holds his hand out to shake Mingyu’s.

As he turns to Wonwoo to do the same, Junhui’s expression falls, mouth opening into an o. 

Would it be too cliche for Wonwoo to say he felt like a gust of wind blew him away when Junhui turned to him? His chest feels tight like he swallowed a lungful of air, unable to breathe it back out. The beats of his heart seemed so loud in his ears, blood was rushing to his face, blushing at Junhui’s gaze. 

“Hi.” Wonwoo whispers, as if he’ll scare Junhui away if he was any louder.

A bright beam on Jun’s face and a beautiful pink coloured Junhui’s cheeks. “Hi.”

Wonwoo wouldn’t have been aware of how long both of them were staring at each other if Mingyu hadn’t poked him in the cheek. “Earth to Wonwoo.”

Blinking once, twice, he scratches the back of his head, eyes still on Junhui. Before he could turn to Mingyu and say anything, Minghao had gotten up from his seat, grabbed Junhui by the wrist and pulled him towards the kitchen. 

With wide eyes, he watched their retreating backs disappear behind the Staff Only kitchen door.

Turning towards a gaping Mingyu, he breathed, “I think I just found my soulmate.”

⥊

The kitchen was busy. Pots and pans clanged against one another, orders were being yelled from one person to the end of the room, but the 2 people who just entered didn’t seem to care about their surroundings as Minghao dragged a dazed Junhui to the back room. 

Junhui feels dizzy, but at the same time, as if something had clicked and nestled deep into his heart. He feels it, and he likes it, but he knows Minghao wouldn’t.

Minghao sits Junhui down on the sofa in the back room. It wasn’t much of a space but it was where all the employees could take some time out and rest when they wanted to. It was one of the good parts of being Minghao’s employee. 

Instead of sitting beside Junhui, Minghao opted to sit on the floor by Junhui’s feet, a hand on his knee. “Feifei….. I know that look you know.”

Junhui’s eyes snap to Minghao’s. “He’s my real soulmate, Hao. I just know it.”

Minghao let out an exasperated sigh. Junhui knew where this was going.

Minghao had always been there for him, through his ups and downs. He was his best friend after all. Even when Junhui didn’t say a word, Minghao could pick up on his emotions in a heartbeat. It was also the reason why Junhui could never lie to Minghao even if he tried.

“Remember when you said the same thing about Ming Ming? The way he forced you? Do you want that to happen again?” The subtle stern tone didn’t go unnoticed by Junhui.

It was exactly 3 years ago when Ming Ming left him. He thought he was the one. Granted, Junhui didn’t know any better then, no one had told him about the specifics of soulmates until Ming Ming came along. Ming Ming had convinced him that they were in love, that what they had was the soulmate attraction. He had manipulated him into thinking that they were soulmates, and did so for 2 whole years. 

But during those 2 years, Junhui didn’t feel anything like what the articles online had said about the soulmate attraction, part of it being the puzzle pieces clicking. Junhui still feels empty, but he dare not burst Ming Ming’s bubble. Ming Ming was persistent, unrelenting, obsessed, but Junhui only realised those things after Ming Ming had left him. Left him for his own real soulmate, leaving Junhui without so much as a goodbye.

That day when Junhui got home from work to find all his things gone, he broke down at his doorway. Years of suppressed reality hitting him like a speeding freight train. He thought he was in love then. 

Junhui looks down sadly at Minghao, a tear sliding down his cheek, staining his already dirty green apron. “What am I supposed to do?” Minghao reaches up to wipe the tear with his thumb.

“I know he’s my soulmate, I felt it, Hao. Unlike Ming Ming.” Junhui shrugs Minghao’s hands off him and runs a hand through his hair. “How did you feel when you met Mingyu?”

Minghao leans back on his hands and stares at Junhui, eyebrows creased, lips pursed. Junhui knows he’s got him. Minghao is protective of Junhui, afraid of repeating circumstances, but Minghao also knows Junhui can take care of himself. As long as Minghao is with him along the way.

“Fine. One condition,” Junhui casts a wry glance at Minghao, pouting. “I’m going to talk to him for you first.”

Junhui chuckles and nudges Minghao’s knee with his foot. “What is this? A dating show?”

⥊

“What’s taking them so long?” Wonwoo worries his bottom lip and bounces his leg up and down. He just met his soulmate and all he had gotten was a greeting before he disappeared behind the door. Wonwoo feels restless, alternating between glancing at the kitchen door and at Mingyu.

“Mingyu, call him.” Mingyu smiles and reaches out to stop Wonwoo’s fidgeting. “Hyung, I’m sure they’ll come out soon.”

“Are you sure Junhui’s your soulmate?” Mingyu asks.

Wonwoo believes so, with all the bones in his body, and all the dreams of soulmates he had before, he is willing to bet that Junhui is his soulmate. “Positive. It just clicked when I looked at him. His eyes…..” Wonwoo trails off to stare into space, remembering the moles that were on Junhui’s face. 

Mingyu giggles and rolls his eyes. “And you called me cringey.”

When Minghao sits back down at the table, Junhui is nowhere to be seen. Wonwoo looks questioningly at Minghao, who now looks at him with skeptical eyes and downturned lips.

“Wonwoo… let’s cut straight to the point here. You and Junhui are soulmates.” Getting increasingly confused, Wonwoo slowly nods. 

It felt suffocating, all Wonwoo wanted was to speak to Junhui. Maybe get his number, so they could get to know each other a little more. Seeing how only Minghao came out of the kitchen door, he reckons it would take a while before he could reach Junhui. Minghao looked the resilient type, fiercely protective of his people judging by the tone he has when speaking about Junhui.

“Junhui… has been through some rough times experiencing this soulmate thing. I just want to make sure that whoever he is with, will want to stay with him. Soulmate or not.” Minghao gives Wonwoo a sympathetic smile. “Can you really blame me for trying to protect him?”

“What happened?” With hands clammy and nothing to do, Wonwoo grabs at his drink and fiddles with his straw, anticipating a story from Minghao.

“Well… that’s not my story to tell. I’ll let you get to know him. How about a double date next week?” Surprised by the invitation, Wonwoo glances at Mingyu. 

“Is he going to be there?” Wonwoo frowns. That had Mingyu burst out laughing, reaching forward to flick his forehead. “What’s a double date with 1 person missing, dimwit?”

Wonwoo grins and laughs to himself. “Sorry, I was excited.”

Picking up his chopsticks, Minghao glances at someone behind Wonwoo and smiles coyly. “It’s a date then.”  
⥊

The night of the date, Wonwoo sits patiently at the steps of his apartment building waiting for Mingyu to pick him up. He had his own car, but Mingyu had insisted that they should drive to the mall in his.

As cliche as it was, Minghao had set for the date to be at the mall, to watch a movie and then food after. Wonwoo couldn’t think of anything better, he just wanted to meet Junhui and officially be introduced, so he agreed.

“How are you feeling?” Mingyu had asked him before they got out of the car.

Nervous. Excited. Butterflies in his stomach. Nauseous. All of the above. Was what he wanted to say. He had been dreaming of this day since he was young, spoiled of the idea of soulmates by his parents. Meeting his soulmate, someone who he will spend his entire life with, was a lot to take in.

“I don’t know what to feel.” Wonwoo rubbed his sweaty palms on his jeans. “I want to make a good impression, you know.”

Mingyu turns off the engine and pats Wonwoo’s shoulder. “You’ll be fine. I spoke to Minghao yesterday. Junhui’s excited to see you too, you know.”

Wonwoo perks up and was about to ask Mingyu something else, but he was already out the door.

Walking towards the ticket stand, he could only see Minghao. Worry fills him once again as his eyes dart around to look for Junhui.

As Wonwoo reaches Minghao, he nods and points towards someone at the back.

He whips around to see Junhui strolling towards them. And Wonwoo starts to sweat. Junhui was attractive. He was the same height as Wonwoo, but built differently with broader shoulders and longer torso. He had a casual style to his auburn hair, fluffed up and parted to the side. It looked so soft, Wonwoo almost wants to reach out and touch it. 

Junhui sports a huge grin on his face as he approaches them, mouth squared into greeting.

“Junhui, this is Wonwoo, Wonwoo, Junhui.” Minghao starts, firmly resting a hand on Junhui’s shoulders as he turns Junhui to Wonwoo’s direction.

“We’ll go get tickets.” Mingyu hurriedly says as he grabs at Minghao’s wrist and bolts towards the growing line at the ticket stand. 

Wide eyed, Wonwoo smiles sheepishly at Junhui. “Sorry.”

Junhui seemed unfazed. Instead, he takes a step towards Wonwoo, leaning into him and cupping a hand around his ear. “Do you want to go somewhere else?”

As he leans back, Wonwoo can see the twinkle of mischief in Junhui’s eyes, as much as he can see himself sinking into the world that is Junhui.

Taking Wonwoo’s nod as affirmation, Junhui tugs on Wonwoo’s sleeve and makes a run for it. He can hear Minghao’s call of distress getting lost behind them. “Fei ge!”

“Where are we going?” Wonwoo laughs out as he bravely shakes Junhui’s fingers off his sleeve, and instead wriggles his fingers into them.

Junhui looks back and glances at their intertwined hands, choosing not to answer and continues running to the exit.

Once they reached the outside of the mall, both of them stopped to catch their breaths. 

“Sorry about that. I wasn’t into watching a movie. I wanted to get to know my soulmate.” Junhui says, still out of breath, wide grin and all.

Wonwoo burst out laughing and he clutched at his stomach. He could get used to this. It was one incident but the adrenaline had gotten to him and he couldn’t wait to know Junhui better.

⥊

Lucky for them, there was a park near the mall that Junhui had pointed out. 

As they walked, Junhui started to ask questions about Wonwoo’s life and so did he. It was peaceful, with the exception of the skaters nearby. He listened intently, clinging onto Junhui’s words like his life depended on it. 

“What did people tell you about soulmates, Wonwoo?” They were seated on a park bench near the playground, a lone street light illuminating them from above.

Wonwoo could see Junhui’s features clearly here, the shadows falling on his face made him look like a sculpture, molded by perfectionists.

Instead of answering, Wonwoo stares into Junhui’s eyes, getting lost in them. Junhui smiles and tilts his head. “Wonwoo?”

“Sorry about that.” He laughs sheepishly. “Only my parents ever talked to me about soulmates. They were of course soulmates themselves. So I pretty much had the standard soulmate to marriage talk.”

Wonwoo explains his thoughts on soulmates, evidently exposing himself to none other than his soulmate. Junhui laughs at all the smallest things, grimaces at the sad parts of his stories, and smiles at him throughout. He feels like he got lucky.

As the conversation turns into a lull with the sounds of the families and couples walking by, Wonwoo recalls his conversation with Minghao at the restaurant.

“Hey Junhui?” Junhui turns his head towards Wonwoo, eyebrows raised, prompting him to continue.

“About that day…. Minghao told me something.” He looks down at his lap and fidgets with his hands. “You had prior… experience? With a soulmate?” 

He was afraid to look up, taking Junhui’s silence as the wrong path to go on. “That’s insensitive, I’m-”

“I had one before. At least I thought I did.” Wonwoo’s head shoots up to stare at Junhui.

Junhui was still looking ahead at the playground, eyes forlorn, and head downcast. “But he wasn’t. He just made me think he was.”

Hearing about Junhui’s past, it made Wonwoo’s heart clench, his stomach turned upside down. He was thankful to Junhui for being open about it. Now, he was afraid if he wasn’t going to get a chance because of the past trauma Junhui had.

“That’s…..that’s awful.” Wonwoo supplies, his head hung low. “I suppose you don’t want a relationship then?”

After all that happened to Junhui, he would’ve thought Ming Ming had traumatised him on the idea of soulmates. It was no wonder Minghao was protective.

Wonwoo was about to apologise again when he felt Junhui’s head resting on his shoulder, his silky hair brushing against his neck. 

Junhui slides his hand onto Wonwoo’s lap and intertwines his fingers with Wonwoo’s.

He hears a soft whisper. 

“I want to try.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote longer than I ever did before, that's a yay for me!
> 
> And you reached the end of the fic, that's a yay for me too.
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
